Nordic 5: Tales of the Dragon
by Mocha-mono
Summary: Norway has received devastating news: an ancient trio of evil witches have returned and are planning to use 5 powerful artifacts to control all dragons. After accidentally getting the aid of the other Nordics, the crew are launched into an epic adventure where they learn that they may need each other more than ever. No ships! DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Emergency Call

**((SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE!**

**I got all caught up in the AWESOMENESS THAT IS MYSTERY SKULLS. As you tumblr people probably know of. Yeah.**

**Anyway! So, I have finally gotten this thing started! And I will go through with it! I hope. This will end up being a big story, and I know I will have to write all of it while listening to Touhou House Sets or else inspiration will fail.**

**Alright, let's get this show on the road!**

**Denmark: HETALIA DOESN'T BELONG TO TRACK-A!**

**WHEN THE FROG DID YOU GET HERE?!))**

It was cold. Dark. Damp.

The sound of footsteps echoed in the empty castle, a lone figure making its way into the main room. The sound was ominous and empty as they continued inside the throne room.

"We are almost ready, mistress."

A small woman sat atop the throne, her head resting gently on her hand. A sinister grin spread across her pale face as her red eyes glowed in the darkness of the evening.

"Excellent."

**In the real world…**

"HAHAHA! That's a good one, Norge! HAHAHA!"

"I wasn't telling a joke, you moronic drunk."

"OK, then what did you say?"

"Just shut up."

It was just after the latest World Meeting, and our protagonists had just made it home. Of course, the ever-so-boisterous Denmark had suggested a night out, and had summarily gotten himself drunk in their fun.

...Which, of course, meant that his best pal Norway had to suffer for it. The nation's dull eyes rolled to the ceiling in exasperation as Denmark continued his drunken banter, only wishing he would pass out already so he could get some peace and quiet.

His eyes scanned the bar and rested on the other three Nordic countries, who were also enjoying themselves. Finland was talking animatedly with Sweden, who was half-listening and half-glaring at Denmark with an aura of contempt. Norway's little brother Iceland was running his finger across the edge of a glass, wondering if he could make a sound with it.

Denmark gave Norway a playful smack on the back. "Come on, Norge! Snap out of it! I'm telling a really great story! OK, so I was in Copenhagen, and this sexy girl comes up and I say…"

Norway immediately tuned out the rest of conversation and instead considered whether he should make a grab for that tie of Denmark's. After deciding against it (for once), he glanced at his watch.

9:00. The bar was just about ready to close.

Norway mentioned this fact to the others, and after a vigorous amount of effort to drag Denmark out the door, the countries marched back to the car and made the drive back to their shared home in the tree-covered hills.

"Norge, I'm tired…" Denmark whined as Norway and Sweden attempted to tug him up the stairs and into bed.

"Shut up," the two disgruntled nations said in unison.

Eventually, Denmark had been thrown upstairs, and the rest of the crew decided to relax and watch TV until bed. After much channel-surfing, they settled on a cop show and relaxed in the various chairs scattered around the room.

Norway could already feel himself falling asleep. The day had been it's usual, what with the normal chaos of the World Meeting and Denmark's tangents at the bar. Nothing changed much anymore. Norway sort of lamented that as he gazed boredly at the TV screen.

Just as he could feel his eyes start to shut closed, he felt a tiny tug at his sleeve. He woke himself up and looked down to see a tiny fairy with blue and silver hair and white wings pulling at the edge of his sleeve. "Hm…?"

"Mr. Norway! Mr. Norway! Come quick! It's an emergency! A big emergency!" the fairy squealed in her soft voice.

Norway glanced at the other Nordics. They were indeed giving him curious looks.

"Something wrong, Norway?" asked Finland, tilting his head slightly.

"Uh…" _Think of a quick alibi, Norway. _"I forgot something in the car. I'll only be a moment." Norway stood up and hastily left the room, sensing the others turn back to the TV. The fairy followed him out, riding on his shoulder.

Once outside, the fairy flew off his shoulder and began blubbering nonsense in a panicked, high voice. Norway felt a little sorry for her, and said calmly, "Shh. Calm down for a moment. Take a deep breath. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The fairy did as told and took a breath before stuttering, "S-s-sh-she's b-back! She's b-b-back, Mr. Norway! Oh, the Queens are so frazzled, you wouldn't believe it..._I_ can't believe it..."

Norway raised an eyebrow. "Who's back?"

"_She," _the fairy hissed. "Dracona!"

_Oh._

Norway visibly stiffened at the name. _No way, she had been sealed away more than a few centuries ago. I remember assisting the queens in that one. So...how?_

"OK, tell me everything. Right now," Norway said seriously.

"We don't know why or how, Mr. Norway, but Dracona has broken the seal," the fairy explained hastily. "Dracona's unsealed her sisters, too, and it's awful, the queens are so worried…" The fairy took a moment to compose herself again and continued, "She's got a new plan as well! The queens know what it is, they wouldn't tell me, but we need your help! We _desperately _need your help, Mr. Norway!"

Norway folded his arms, letting everything sink in. This had to be a joke of some kind. Dracona and her sisters, planning another conquest of the magical world? What would he do?

But he had to help. He had helped save the magical world from Dracona all that time ago, he could do it again if he had England and Romania's help. Besides, if Dracona _was _planning something huge and succeeded, who said she wouldn't go after his world, too? Too many risks.

"Alright," he said finally. "Tell Terra that I'm coming soon. With backup. I'll be there by tomorrow, don't know exactly when. But soon. I promise."

The fairy's eyes brightened with hope at this. "Oh, thank you, Mr. Norway! We can always count on you! Be quick, this might be a more dangerous adventure than you'd imagine!"

_I bet, _Norway thought as the fairy flew off into the night sky.

After the fairy left, Norway stood idle for a moment.

_Was I just...recruited? Again? Hmm...so I have._

With that in mind, he quickly planned out his departure: he needed all his magic things, and needed them quickly. He wouldn't let the queens wait for him, if this was going to turn out like he imagined it would. Nodding to himself, he started trekking back to the house.

...Before it occurred to him. What about the others?

He sighed with annoyance. He'd figure it out. He charged inside, striding past the other three nations with clear purpose.

"Where in the world are you off to?" Iceland asked, caught a little off-guard by Norway's sudden appearance.

"My room," Norway answered shortly.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Finland asked curiously.

"No," said Norway, "I just have something very important to do." Then he went upstairs without a word, leaving the other three to ponder the meaning of such a rush.

As soon as he was in the sweet seclusion of his bedroom, Norway got to packing. He got out a backpack and whisked his spellbook and wand off the desk, as well as some of "blending-in" clothes and other necessary items. Then, going to the small cabinet under his bed, he opened the drawer and took out his mace. _I might end up needing this._

"What are you doin'?"

Norway jumped and whipped his head towards the doorway, only to see a drowsy and very confused Denmark standing in it.

**((Bum-bum-buuuuum.**

**Little piece of trivia: for those who did not read the Halloween adventure, Norway's actual weapon of choice is a mace (according to some concepts by Himaruya and TV Tropes, at least). So...yeah, and I think maces are cool.**

**Norway: I can't believe you weren't being lazy this time.**

**Shut up, onii-chan. OK, see ya next chapter!**

**Finland: Review, please! ^^))**


	2. Negotiations

**((OK! YOU WANTED MORE? HERE IS MORE!**

**This chapter will have a lot of back-and-forth dialogue in it. I dunno, I just wanted some quick arguing between the characters to get the story along.**

**Hetalia is not mine! Enjoy!))**

Norway gave Denmark an annoyed glare. "What are you even doing here?"

"Came to ask you where the ice packs were," Denmark replied. "Seriously. What are you doin'?"

"Going somewhere," Norway answered shortly.

"Where?"

"Nowhere you need to know."

"Why?"

"Because I have to."

"Why do you have to?"

"Can't you just leave already?"

"I could, but I want you to tell why you're leaving first."

Norway groaned. "I have something important to do."

"What would that be?"

"Like I'd tell _you,_ Dane."

Denmark rubbed his eyes and blinked, giving Norway a less-tired look. "C'mon Norge, what's so secret?"

Norway glared daggers at him. "Just _go."_

"No. Not until you tell me where you're off to."

"I'm never telling you."

"Tell me or I'll tell Iceland about the Cat Ears incident." Denmark had a completely straight face.

Norway jolted. _Since when did Denmark learn to blackmail? Shoot…_ He sighed and said, "I have a mission."

"What kind of mission?" Denmark asked, leaning on the edge of the door.

"From the magical realm," said Norway, shrugging on the backpack. "That's all you need to know. Now step aside."

At "magical realm", Denmark grinned. "You mean you're going to go and hang out with your imaginary friends?"

"They are not imaginary," Norway hissed. "Now step aside."

"Seriously, what are you going to do? What kind of mission are y-ACK!" Denmark gagged as Norway took hold of his tie.

"When I say "step aside", I mean _step aside,"_ Norway said in a dangerously low voice. "The world could be in a ton of danger right now and I'm not going to let you fudge it up, got it?"

Denmark nodded hastily and Norway released him, pushing past him and heading down the hall. Denmark bounded after him, yelling, "Noooorge! If you are going somewhere, why don't I come? I could help you on this "mission" or whatever!"

"First, _not in million years,_" Norway replied, "Second, what part of "go away" do you not understand?"

"But Nooooooooooorge…."

"I have to leave now."

"Where are you going?"

Norway halted immediately as he came face-to-face with Finland and Iceland.

"You're not running away, are you?" Finland asked, obviously concerned.

"Nope," said Norway.

"Then what's with the mace and backpack?" Iceland questioned.

"Camping trip with the Magic Club."

"You never said anything about that," said Iceland, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Norway, for once, could not manage to form a telligible excuse. As he pondered over what to say next, Denmark thumped down the stairs and announced, "He's going on a magic mission!"

Iceland looked inquisitively at Norway, while Finland looked plain confused.

"Look, I gotta go save the world right now," said Norway after a few moments of awkward silence. "Now let me through."

"What's this 'bout savin' the world?"

Norway's head snapped up as Sweden came into the room as well, wondering what the commotion was about. Great. "Not you too, Sve," Norway groaned, eyes narrowing even more as he realized how Iceland-like that sounded.

"Come on, Norge," said Denmark, putting a hand on Norway's shoulder. "Fess up."

Norway shot him a dark glare and said, "OK, I'm going into the woods. I need to get to the magic realm so I can reseal a witch and save the universe. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Not so fast," said Finland, Denmark, and Sweden in unison.

"You're not leaving without us," said Denmark.

"Too bad, I am," said Norway, already heading towards the door.

"Norway, if you're actually serious, which I'm guessing you are, we're gonna come with you!" Finland added, not about to back down.

"Are you guys for real?" Iceland asked with irritation. "He's just talking about his stupid fantasies again." He tried not to notice the razor-sharp glower Norway was giving him from across the room.

"We're for real, all right," said Denmark. "You heard the Finn, Norge. We're coming."

"No you're not," Norway said. "It's much too dangerous, anyway. And you guys know next to nothing about magic." Suddenly, instead of the door, he found himself facing Sweden.

"We're not lettin' ya go without us," said Sweden with finality.

Denmark reached the bottom of the stairs, grinning wickedly. "So, what's it gonna be, Norge?"

Norway looked from face to face, considering all his options. He could beat up Denmark and Iceland no problem, but Finland and Sweden could put up a fantastic fight. And he couldn't just bail.

He sighed, defeated. "OK, fine. Come. If you end up getting killed, it's your problem." Turning to the three near the stairs, he said, "Get your weapons and anything you really need. Icy, get food and water supplies. If you guys are serious, then we'll be serious. We don't have much time."

**((OK, so now its time to go on an adventure. **

**Next: we will meet the rulers of the magical world and the great evil scheme shall be revealed to our heroes! Stay tuned!**

**Review! ^_^))**


	3. The Gateway

**((This isn't taking me as long as I thought it would. ^^**

**Be glad, people! I'm updating fast! This chapter will be a bit of a filler, but it's still EXTREMELY vital to the story, so read on.**

**Hetalia isn't mine!))**

When Norway had told the fairy he was bringing backup, he didn't expect _this _kind of backup.

The Nordic 5, once packed, armed and ready, Norway led them from the house and into the dense woodland that lined the courtyards of their property. Norway hadn't even said a word since they left, as he was much too busy trying to plan a good excuse to give the queens of the magic realm when he brought the dorks along. Sure, some of them were Vikings, but this was obviously going to be much tougher than he imagined it would be.

"So Norge," said Denmark, axe over his shoulder, "Where exactly are we headed to?"

No answer. Norway only gave a small mumble before stopping in his tracks completely.

"Norge?"

"Hold on." Norway shrugged off his pack and pulled out his wand, pointing it at a random tree. He mumbled something the other Nordics couldn't hear, and then there was a blinding flash.

The four covered their eyes from the light. When it cleared, they were faced with a large blue set of doors, shining with an unearthly aura they had never felt before.

"Whoa…" Denmark breathed.

"So you _weren't _joking," Finland mumbled.

"I see it, but I can't believe it," Iceland said, eyes widened.

"Believe it anyway," Norway said pointedly. He stepped up to the doors and grabbed the golden handles, thrusting them open. Inside the doors was nothing but bright blue light.

"Are you coming?" Norway asked finally. "I can take care of this myself. You don't need to come. In fact, I'd rather you didn't."

The Nordics stared at the portal before them, then at Norway. What should they do? If this was real, and Norway wasn't kidding about danger, then...what?

After a minute of thoughtful, sullen silence, Denmark spoke up. "We're coming."

Sweden, Iceland, and Finland looked up at him, eyes inquisitive.

Denmark smirked. "Come on. Are we gonna let ol' Norgie go off on his own to save the day? We have to get a piece of that."

Finland smiled. "I'll go. I wanna help!"

"I'll go, too," said Sweden. He'd go anywhere Finland would go.

Everyone turned to Iceland, who was fidgeting.

"What?" he asked, an edge in his voice. "Quit looking at me like that."

"Are you coming or not?" Denmark asked.

Iceland's eyes darted from one face to another, unable to speak. "Well...I have no weapons, I don't know magic, I don't see why I should…"

Iceland felt a hand grip his shoulder. "If you're worried about being useless, you're mistaken," Norway said coolly. "If the others are coming, you might as well."

"Come on, Icy," Denmark said. "You'll be fine with us around!"

"'Sides, we're the Nordic 5!" Finland added. "We can't be 5 without you." Sweden nodded in agreement.

Iceland gave Norway a brief look. "OK, fine."

Norway gave a ghost of a smile. "OK. All of you, follow me." With that, he stepped through the doors and into the bright light.

Denmark gripped his axe, grinned, and stepped in after him. Finland smiled with excitement and followed, with Sweden tagging in. Iceland went in with a sigh.

**In the magic realm…**

At first, it seemed like the light was endless. It was so bright they couldn't even see themselves, and it went on and on forever around them. However, after a few minutes of blind walking, they found themselves coming out of the light and into somewhere else entirely.

They had stepped out onto a cliff overlooking a city. The city was vast and full of bronze and gold, sparkling under the great blue sky above. Banners depicting different symbols billowed in the calm breeze, and a stunning crystal castle stood at the very edge of it all.

"Holy…" Denmark gasped.

"Yep," said Norway indifferently. No surprise, he had been here before.

"This is amazing!" Finland exclaimed, eyes sparkling with pure awe. Even Sweden and Iceland looked astounded.

Denmark turned to Norway. "So...what are we doing?"

"The castle over there," Norway directed, pointing towards the crystal castle at the city's edge. "The rulers will tell what's going on there. I don't really know what's up myself, so that'll be our first stop."

"Cool!" Denmark was already racing down the path to the bottom of cliff. "Last one down's a smelly dragon!"

"Wait for me!" Finland raced after him, with Sweden in hot pursuit. Norway and Iceland looked at each other, nodded, and took off, the playful group scrambling down the rocky dirt road to the bottom of the cliffs. After the cliffs, there was forests, where the group took a small breather and commenced their race through all the tall evergreens. Once they had descended to the city's level, they stopped and took a rest next to a tree with low branches.

Denmark climbed up on one of them and gasped, "That was awesome!"

"You lost, though," Norway pointed out, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Uh...shouldn't we be getting to that castle?" Iceland inquired, the only one who wasn't as tired.

Norway stood up, smirking slightly. "Yeah. Come on, you idiots, we have a mission to complete." He turned and started off in the direction of the castle, with the other four trailing behind.

It was a rather long walk. The five decided to go through the more sparce parts of the city, as Norway said it would be the quickest route to the entrance. They were mostly silent during the trip, as they were all too absorbed by the surroundings of both normal and magical people surrounding them, going about their daily business. It was truly a marvel to them, even if it was more-or-less commonplace to Norway.

Soon enough, they were walking up the road to the gigantuan palace. "There are four queens that rule here," Norway explained as they came up to the place. "Soli, Stella, Terra, and Selene. They represent the sun, stars, Earth, and moon, as you might guess. They're all very just rulers, and they were the ones that helped me with my magic in the first place. They're immortal like us, too."

"Figures," Denmark joked heartily as Norway came into the courtyard.

"Halt!"

The five nations looked up towards the gate, where a pair of guards dressed in royal blue were. "What is your business?"

"Lukas Bondevik," Norway deadpanned. "I was called for a mission by the queens. I have brought backup." He gestured to the other Nordics.

The guards looked at each other briefly, before calling, "Very well, then." They opened the grand gold gates, and the group scuttled inside.

The castle was just as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. Different colors of quartz and crystal lined the walls and formed the ceiling, making a rainbow of light circle the large throne room. The Nordics were utterly hypnotized by it all.

"Ah, here they come," Norway said, breaking the others out of their trances.

Four women strided into the room. One woman was tall, sweet-looking, and her hair was a vivid lemon yellow; another was smaller and much paler, with sparkling silver hair that was whiter than Iceland's; the third was in the middle, with darker skin, green eyes, and braided brown hair with a flower crown; and the last was the palest and the shortest, with flowing midnight hair that had stars glittering in it.

"Welcome to our castle," said the queens.

**((AND OUR JOURNEY HAS BEGUN. **

**Next chapter: the answers to the following questions: "What is the evil plot?" "Who is Dracona?" "Why did she need to be sealed?" and "What can the Nordics do?"**

**Stay tuned!))**


	4. The Mission

**((GUESS WHAT I UPDATED**

**OK, the mission shall be explained now. I had to turn on the House Sets to motivate myself into writing, haha. (I'm sorry, I wanted to write this before I went crazy on KeroNatsu shipfics.)**

**Enjoy! Hetalia is not mine.))**

The sparkling lemon-haired queen, Soli, spoke first. "It's great pleasure to see you again, Mr. Norway. We've been looking forward to seeing you."

"Same," Norway said simply, smiling softly.

"Is this the backup you told us about?" the brunette, Terra, inquired, smiling expectantly at the other Nordics.

"Well…"

"We sure are!" Denmark cut in loudly. "Hello, lovely ladies! My name is Denmark, the King of Northern Eur-" Denmark didn't get a chance to finish, as Norway's fist had connected with his face.

"Don't mind this joker," Norway said, annoyed. "But yes, they're my backup, sort of. This is Finland, Sweden, and my brother Iceland." Norway could practically feel the irritated glare he got from Iceland.

"Hello," the group said politely.

"We welcome you to the magic realm," the queens chorused.

"Anyway, I suppose you're wondering why we called you here, correct?" the silver-haired one, Stella, asked.

"Knowing what exactly is going on would be nice," Norway replied flatly.

Soli laughed. "Very well, then. Come along, we'll explain."

"Could we have an extended version?" Denmark asked. "We kinda know less about all this than Norge."

"Of course," Terra said, nodding. She beckoned for them to follow them into the one of the halls. They scurried after the royals, all eager to hear the story.

"Since the majority of you, barring Norway, haven't a clue what is among us, allow us to explain," Soli began. "Long, long ago, a short time after Norway had become a personification, a certain witch rose up. There are a lot of witches in our land, some good, some evil. But _this _witch, named Dracona, was especially terrible; she had gathered her two sisters to seize this castle and gain control of all the magical realm and possibly realms beyond, including yours. Norway assisted us in our quest to defeat her, which we did; we banished her into the far-away, darker regions of the magical realm and sealed her in an ancient castle. She has been there for more than 500 years."

"But, she escaped," continued Stella. "How, we are not sure, but she did. She is already in the process of releasing her sisters from their seals as well, and we have already gained news of her next plan."

"What kind of plan?" Norway asked through clenched teeth. The other Nordics could tell Norway was definitely _not happy _knowing one of the evils he had helped defeat had returned.

"As you know, there are a lot of dragons in our area," said Terra. "Maybe even some in yours-if I'm not mistaken, you all do believe in dragons at least?"

Denmark, Sweden, and Norway exchanged sly glances. Finland and Iceland looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well, there are five certain artifacts," said the quiet Selene. "The Dragon Artifacts. The Jewel, the Orb, the Belt, the Crown, and the Sword. If one gathered all the artifacts together, they would be able to control any and all dragons in the magical realm. They're very powerful, even when not put together."

"Let me guess," Iceland said, "This witch is after them?"

"Yes," said Stella. "Dracona knows dragons are one of the most powerful creatures in this land, so she knew that if she gained control of all the dragons and invaded us with them, we wouldn't stand a chance."

"And we wouldn't," concluded Soli.

Norway nodded curtly. "I see. What can we do, then?"

"Your mission," said Soli, "is to venture and gather the artifacts before Dracona and her sisters can reach them. Once you find them, you'll bring them back here so we can keep them safe. Understood?"

"Understood," Norway said.

"Understood!" the rest of the Nordics chimed in.

"But we must warn you," Selene added. "There are many, many perils here. You might encounter other witches, or sea monsters, or…"

"Don't worry about it, Selene," Norway assured. "We'll be fine, I'm sure. We always make it in the end."

"That's the attitude I was hoping for," Terra agreed. "Now hurry, Dracona is always on the move."

"Indeed," Norway said. He turned towards the door. "Farewell, girls. We shall return."

"Byyyyyyeeee!" Denmark and Finland called cheerfully while Iceland and Sweden waved.

"Come on, gang!" Denmark announced, leaping ahead as they exited the castle gates, "We have an adventure to go on!"

"You have no idea where we're going yet, you idiot," Norway grumbled.

"OK, so where are we going?"

"Mist Lake."

"Mist Lake?" Finland repeated.

"We'll be able to camp there for the night," said Norway. "It's nearby, and it's a pleasant place. It'll give us a head start into our journey, anyway."

"ONWARDS!" Denmark started running down the path, swinging his axe above his head.

"Get back here!"

**((Dorks. XDD**

**First stop: Mist Lake! Our journey shall begin here. Don't worry, you'll get an idea of exactly how dangerous Dracona and her sisters are as the story progresses. Just hang tight!**

**Next Time on TotD: What will happen to our heroes at Mist Lake? Will they encounter their first monster? Will the author actually get her act together enough to write the next chapter? Stay tuned!))**


End file.
